mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Jake English
For the pre-Scratch version of this character, see Grandpa. Jake English is a young man living on a Pacific Island in the room that used to belong to Jade Harley in the Pre-Scratch Universe. When an attempt was made to name him, it was revealed that he, like Jane, already had a name allocated to his placronym on his thirteenth birthday. Not that it really matters though, as you would have probably just stuck him with some vulgar, childish moniker like His chumhandle is . His browser of choice is Abraxas. Biography He is Jade's mysterious pen-pal and signs his letters to her as J. He helped Jade work on John's present, providing the four weapons. He mentions in his letter that, while the bunny was his idea, someone else was "twisting his arm" to get him to make it. It is shown that it was UranianUmbra that was doing the aforementioned arm-twisting. He has access to a transmaterializer, and uses it to send the modified bunny to Jade, despite his residence in a universe entirely different from Jade's own. In his letters, he claimed to be Jade's grandson and Jade believes him because she felt like she was "talking to family." Strictly speaking, however, this is not true; it is a misunderstanding, based on them living into two different versions of Earth. In Jake's universe, Grandma English, who is genetically Jade but lived a very different life, is his adoptive Grandmother. He was present in Jane's dream of Prospit the night before the release of the Sburb Alpha, meaning that he is a Prospit Dreamer. Jake's dream self , having being killed on The Imperial Condesce's orders; his cause of death was being fed peanuts by the Courtyard Droll as he slept, indicating that he shares John's allergy of peanuts. Jake used to own a before it was appearified by Roxy Lalonde. It was shown to contain a series of letters spelling the word , not unlike the code found in Rose's journal that was used to create Becquerel. In order to finish his present to John, Jake needed some uranium, which he was lacking from all his machines because he stripped them to power his Transmaterializer. After a conversation with Dirk's auto-responder, Jake realizes that he has to fight Dirk's extremely skilled robot in order to get it. He ventures outside, where he is attacked by various Lusus-like creatures, before finally getting cornered. As a Gamzee's-Lusus creature goes to attack him, Dirk's Brobot bleats ironically and strategically to fill Dave's ongoing gag, saves his life, and promptly . After surviving the battle, Jake levels up, but blacks out. In his dream he meets a new dead Troll, who waves to him. When he wakes up, he pesters Roxy about Dirk and the Troll, calling her (the troll) the girl of his dreams. After that he pesters Jane about whether she likes him or not, and upon her claiming that she doesn't have an interest in him, he tells of what he believes to be Dirk's overly long courtship process and his intent to make a move on it. Meanwhile, Brobot rips the uranium out of chest and smashes it to pieces, before blowing up behind Jake. Sometime after Brobot blows up, Jake loses consciousness again after falling down from the elevator inside the frog temple, due to an earthquake presumably caused by the volcano's increased activity. His trusty Skulltop is the only reason he survives the fall, but it breaks upon impact. Jake wakes up in a Dream Bubble, though is initially unaware of it. He relives a previous conversation with Dirk (although this is really a thought-generated version of Dirk, also known as Brain-Dirk), who tells him about Roxy's Mom and his Bro, and explains what has happened on Earth through the Imperial Condesce's influence as of 2422. Aranea Serket soon enters the Dream Bubble and converses with him about a multitude of things, essentially bringing Jake up to speed on what's been going on so far. She tells him about her belief that he is destined to face in combat and win, providing the demon with his very first defeat. She eventually takes him further into the Dream Bubble, where Meenah, Dave, Rose, WV,and the surviving Post-Scratch Trolls await. Meenah and Aranea jointly sum up the Sgrub adventures of the Pre-Scratch Trolls, as well as their Post-Scratch counterpart lives. Jake eventually realizes that Meenah and the Imperial Condesce are technically the same person and attacks her, believing (incorrectly) that, if he kills her, he can prevent what her Post-Scratch self eventually does to Earth as of Dirk and Roxy's time. He leaps, landing on Meenah, and quickly punches the dead Pisces troll. Aranea intervenes on behalf of her friend, hitting Jake over the head with Meenah's Trident, causing him to vanish from the Dream Bubble and awake in the Frog Temple. Jake continues towards the Lotus Time Capsule and waits for the four extremely powerful weapons to emerge. Using Terry Kiser's green and red eyes, he monstrositified some DELICIOUS FRUIT and infinitesimalized the remains of his house, which was taking up the majority of the space in his Puzzle Modus. When the weapons finally arrived, he gave them to Terry Kiser and sent him on his merry way into the Pre-Scratch universe, where Terry would go on to become Liv Tyler (and cease to exist). Jake was later seen by Jane on a burning Derse, arriving there through the Derse transportalizer in the bottom of the Frog Temple. Jake then witnesses Jane's death, and in his grief, fails to heed Dirk's directive to leave Derse. Instead, Lil' Seb leaps across the chasm and grabs Jake, taking him back to Earth using the transportaliser, and flying him from the Frog Temple to his house, where Roxy has finished preparing the equipment needed for him to enter the Medium. During their flight, a dragon Lusus sees them, and causes an explosion (much like what Pyralsprite did to Mindfang). Lil' Seb got thrown into the lagoon, while Jake puts on his Skulltop to prepare for impact. He fails to land on his head, however, and is then knocked unconscious (yet again) on the remains of his house. Personality Jake loves adventure and brawling, and writes in a very peculiar fashion. It would appear that Jake shares a number of things in common with John, including his appreciation for movies (in his mind, both good and shitty movies are complete masterpieces) and his allergy to peanuts. He has a fond regard for blue-skinned ladies and for SPIDER-GIRLS, traits shared with his pre-scratch self. He dislikes monsters (though this is ), which is in keeping with Grandpa's extensive collection of "trophies". Despite his action-loving mood and ornate vocabulary, Jake is not very assertive and extremely clueless socially, giving the "I'm so glad we're friends" talk to two interested girls within the span of hours. He is also quite dense, not getting on Dirk's obvious hints regarding Jane's grandfather. His 13 year old self was basically the same, although he got sweaty when he thought Dirk was going to confess to him, similar to Equius in that respect. Relationships All the other post-Scratch kids have a romantic interest in Jake, although Roxy has stepped down because she does not want to put her friendships with Dirk and Jane into jeopardy. Neither Jane nor Dirk have explicitly revealed their feelings to Jake, although he suspects them both to be interested in him and has entertained the thought of ending up with either of them. When he addressed Jane on the matter, she denied her feelings for him as she was too nervous or perhaps unprepared for his question. Jake is surprised but relieved since it makes the situation seem less complicated for him, and goes on to confess that he believes he and Dirk may be a suitable match. Jane then freaks out , , and but never shows her disappointment/fears to Jake. This may mean she has more feelings for him than implied. He also seems to have a crush on Aranea, but thinks she is just a figment of his imagination until his subconscious in Dirk's form sets him straight. Ever since Dirk told him the truth about living in the future and the Condesce, he hates her, thus making him tackle and punch Meenah thinking they were the same person. Gallery Jake_lusus.png|clearly not a pumpkin Jake_dead.gif|Jake's dead Dream Self Bunny_Operation.png|Mr. Kiser aka Liv 01956.gif|Jake's letter to John 04400.gif|Jake's dreamself about to be killed via peanuts by the Courtyard droll. UraniumUmbraPesteringJake.gif 04854.gif|Young Jake sitting by a fire, which he had just put his Grandma's dead body into. Sylladex Clogger.gif|The large item clogging Jake's sylladex is finally revealed Jakejanederse.png|Jake and Jane as seen on Derse. 05139.gif|Jake seeing Jane stabbed by the Red Miles. 05148.gif|Jake crying over Jane's death. THIS IS STUPID.gif|'THIS IS STUPID.' File:Jakeholdsdirkshead.gif|Jake holds Dirk's decapitated head. File:Jakekissingdirkshead.gif|Jake kissing Dirk's head while a volcano explodes. Trivia *His shirt features an image of a skull, reminiscent of both 's head and Rose's Squiddles shirt. *His bedspread is covered with images of each Troll's Lusus. More so, actual lusii seem to inhabit the forest he lives in. This is because the Imperial Condesce brought them with her in an attempt to make post-scratch Earth more like post-scratch Alternia. *During the funeral procession for his Dream self he was being carried atop something very similar looking to a Quest Bed. *Many things about Jake reference including his name. His Grandma took on the name to retaliate against her adoptive grandmother, the Condesce, by exploiting her fear of her master. The following are other noted resemblances, related or unrelated to Jake's Grandma's influence. **He also has been shown to be in possession of a full "costume," produced by his Grandma's company. It includes a computer helmet that resembles 's head, a computer coat resembling his Cairo Overcoat, a computer shoe resembling his peg-leg and another that resembles his foot. **It is also "...you'd give your right leg for a shot at desecrating the shit out of some real life mystic ruins for their byzantine wares." 's right leg is missing. **He has a few issues of "The Incredible Hulk" scattered on his bedroom floor and a poster on his wall, upon whom 's appearance is partially based. One of the posters on his wall, "The Time Traveling Demon", actually features himself. Jake also appears to have an alternate "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull" poster, featuring the skull glowing green, similar to 's head, several "Mummy" posters relating to his Cairo Overcoat as it is a sarcophagus, and a "Stargate" poster, possibly referencing 's ability to travel . *His love of cerulean ladies is an obvious callback to Grandpa's collection of blue portraits of females. This could also be a reference to the main character of Avatar, who shares the same name, or to Nannasprite, who is also cerulean in color. *His chumhandle is a reference to Golgotha, the place where Jesus' crucifixion is said to have occurred. The Bible defines the name Golgotha as "The place of the Skull." It derives from gulgōleth, which means skull. His chumhandle name could also reference a powerful, influential being that was killed, then re-summoned as a terrifying, more powerful being - similar to how 's death led to the creation of . Or it could be a reference to his . The unusual death of his Dream self may also end up being related. *He shares his text color with Jadesprite. It is almost exactly an inversion of Rose's color. *Andrew Hussie has pointed out in this that Jake has the same initials as John Egbert. It also merits pointing out that his chum handle, golgothasTerror, has the same initials as John's original handle, ghostyTrickster. GT. *Looking at the posters on Jake's wall, it is possible he shares John's appreciation of Nicolas Cage. His to the Nic Cage movie "Snake Eyes" also points to this. *The Aimless Renegade and Jake also share the pun of "Retrieve Arms" and they retrieve the same pair of pistols. *Jake's Dream Self is dead before the game begins, a sort of inversion to how Aradia Megido was dead before her game began. Interestingly, they also seem to share similar interests in archeology and discovery. *When Jake first discovered his transmaterializer, he appearified several pumpkins, meaning he may be largely responsible for the frequent disappearances of pumpkins throughout MSPA. *His large collection of firearms might be a reference to Grandpa's love for hunting. *Dirk Strider plans to turn Jake into a " " in his words. *Jane has claimed he is "not a homosexual", a callback to when John stated the same thing about himself. The statement is backed up as Jake has been shown to have an interest in women. Despite this, Roxy claims that Jake confuses her "gaydar" and Jake says he is open to the idea of a relationship with Dirk, suggesting he might not be exclusively interested in women. *GREEN-EYES-PEELED-FOR-BLUE-LOOKERS-NUDE.COM redirects to Jake's introduction page. *UU stated that Jake sent the rabbit's weapons back in time and they are located in the ruins. This means its likely that Jake will visit the veil after he enters the medium. *Abraxas being Jake's browser and denizen is likely a reference to Abraxas as it appears in Hesse's Demian. Hussie may have taken Dave's way of entering into the Medium from it, and it may have a deeper significance. Also, Jake or Abraxas may (symbolically) unite "godly and devilish elements," which in turn may be a reference to uu and UU. Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies